Soul of the Dead
by Epicminion
Summary: Because Zombies did not really exist, right? And there was definitely not one outside their apartment! It was probably just some drunk guy... In which Maka thinks the guy in the hallway is just drunk and Soul is not convinced. Zombie!AU
1. Roommates

Hey! So, late Soma week stuff. It was not completely late because I posted it on tumblr on time, but just for funzies I will post it here to! Enjoy the fic and have a great day! :D

"I'm sure the person in the hallway is only drunk Soul," Maka said indignantly as she moved towards the door after Soul had closed it after their last attempt out of their shared apartment.

"Yeah, right. Maka they were covered in blood," Soul said, rolling his eyes as he blocked the door.

Maka glared at him. "Maybe he got in a fight?" she said, hell-bent on getting that door open.

Soul sighed. "Fine, Maka. We'll open the fucking door." He moved out of the way and grabbed the baseball bat they kept by the door, just in case. He could never oppose her anyway.

"Are you ok-" Maka abruptly trailed off as the drunk guy in the hallway turned and made his way towards them, the blood glistening off his face. Her concern quickly turned to shock and Soul roughly pulled her back into their shared apartment.

"I told you he was a zombie."

"Soul! There's no such things as zombies. Don't be ridiculous," Maka said, scoffing.

"Right, what do you think it was then?" he asked condescendingly.

_Thud._

"What was that?" Maka asked with a hint of fear showing on her face.

"Zombie," was all Soul said, Maka's fear reflected in his voice as his hand shot out and grabbed Maka's.

"Shit, what do we do?"

"Kill it?" Soul asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure it's a zombie?"

"No."

"Well then, let's just barricade the door unlike this all blows over!" Maka said, happy with her plan.

"Do you remember why we even went in the hallway in the first place?" Soul asked, annoyed with his blonde roommate. "We need groceries.'

"Oh, ummmm, well- oh! I know! We wait here for a day, to see what happens, than we get groceries."

Soul sighed loudly. "Ok, how will we know what happened?"

Maka smiled at him brightly. "TV of course!"  
Right. Of course.  
_

"We should probably barricade the door or something," Maka said, staring at the door intently.

Soul snorted but nodded, holding Maka's hand tighter.

"I'm serious Soul! We should do this now!"

Soul regretfully untangled his hand from hers and she walked towards the door. Then he asked the question that was on both their minds.

"How the fuck do we barricade the door?"

Maka faltered.

"I hadn't thought of that yet," Maka said. "Maybe we could push the couch in front of it?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "The couch? How about the dresser?"

Maka nodded, and moved towards the dresser— thank god it was near the door— before she started pushing, the dresser causing a loud horrible scraping noise. Soul rushed over to help her, the dresser neatly blocking the door just as the first dull thumps echoed from the hall.

The door was shut tight.

"Thank god that worked!" Maka breathed out.

Soul nodded, wrapping his arm around her protectively, Maka leaning firmly against him.  
_

Maka was sitting next to Soul on the couch. Rather close to him to, and he was not complaining.

Over the past hour from various news stations the heard that what the scary-drunk guy in the hallway was actually a zombie. Soul was right, and gleefully told Maka, "Told you so!" The zombies, the news reporter had said, were vulnerable to having their heads cut off or their brains destroyed— gross! He also said to stay indoors. Multiple times.

Maka shifted closer to Soul as the television showed a particular gory image of a horde of zombies eating a cat, then another being shot and beheaded.

Soul cringed at the gunshots and wrapped his arm around Maka, pulling her close. She leaned against him heavily before wrapping her arms around him in return.

"Should we…" Soul trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Probably," Maka answered, gulping as she stood up and carefully crept closer to the door, looking over her shoulder to where Soul was slowly rising. She grabbed the baseball bat that Soul had dropped after last time they had almost left the apartment, and handed it to him, bending down to buckle her shoes before moving towards the door once more.

"Wait," Soul said. He grabbed her elbow and yanked her around before she could resist. Somehow, she had ended up closer than he had intended and they were chest to chest now. Soul hastily stepped back.

"We need a plan," he stated, "And we need to get ready".

Maka nodded, pulling her lose hair into twin ponytails on either side of her head as Soul grabbed the pair of bandannas that they sometimes used when they were riding his street bike. He tied the bright red one around Maka's face, covering her mouth and nose, then handed her the green one and turned around so she could do the same to him. After grabbing them sweaters while Maka found their ski goggles they were ready to go. Almost.

"Soul, we need another weapon," Maka said as she tried to take the bat back.

"Like what?" Soul asked, snorting. "A meat cleaver? A knife? A book?"

"Very funny, Soul," Maka said, clearly annoyed that Soul was being stupid and not giving her the bat.

"Sorry, sorry," Soul said sobering instantly. "I can't think of anything else that could be used as a weapon."

"Me neither," Maka said as she held her hand out expectantly. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"You need to give me the bat," she explained. "I have way more combative training than you and I am faster." She was still holding out her hand, into which Soul placed the bat.

"Fine," Soul said, his voice a mix of resignation and annoyance. "But you better not die, you hear me?" He was wanting to lean down and close the space between them, it was only a few inches between them… and a bandanna. Soul abruptly pulled back.

"Let's go then," he stated, glad the bandana hid his pink cheeks from view. They moved the dresser from in front if the door.

The hall way almost empty, save the zombie-drunk they had seen earlier. Maka stepped in to the hall with caution, taking a few practice swings before zeroing in on the zombie who was shuffling towards her. His red hair was limp around his face and his blue eyes were clouded. He looked strikingly familiar.

"Papa?" Maka asked, getting only a moan in return.

She attacked, swinging her bat at the thing that was once her father's head. She hit him hard, the loud crack echoing throughout the hallway. They both flinched but Maka pressed on, swinging repeatedly until her father's brain spilled in to the floor in a bloody mess and his body stopped twitching. Not he, Soul reminded himself. It.

Maka looked at its body for a second before turning to Soul, taking in his slightly nauseous face.

"I am going to be sick," she stated before rushing back in to their apartment, ripping off her bandanna, and only barely making it to the toilet before she vomited.

_  
Soul held her hair back from her face and stroked her back as she threw up, gagging until all that was left in her was bile.

When she was done, she curled up in to a tight ball, pressing her knees to her chest. Soul sighed and bent down to help her up. He then helped her to her room to get changed as she was covered in flecks of gore and he did not think that was the kind of pieces of her father she wanted to keep with her. Then he headed for his own room to change into his pyjamas. After that, he double-checked that the door was locked before pushing the dresser against it once more. The screech caused him to shiver.

When the door was taken care of Soul went over to the kitchen and microwaved some chocolate milk in a two mugs (was the water even safe to drink? Better stick with milk) before plunking two marshmallows in each cup, carrying them and a warm towel over to Maka, who had vacated her room and was sitting at the couch, staring into space. When he reached the shaken girl he placed both mugs on the coffee table and sat beside her. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in to a hug before giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head and pulling away to give her her mug. She drank it slowly while he chugged his quickly before taking the clouth and wipping the grime off her face and arms. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her yet again. It was awhile before she finally put down her mug and wraped her arms around him in return. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Soul," Maka said into his now tear-stained shirt.

"It's ok, Maka, we had a rough day today. We should probably go to bed soon, you seem pretty beat."

Maka nodded. "Can I sleep in your bed with you? I don't think I can handle being alone right now."

Soul nodded and stood up taking her with him, carrying her bridal style to his room before carefully depositing her on the bed. He climbed in after her, pulled the covers up around their necks and pulled her against his chest. Her nose brushed his collarbones and he buried his face in her hair.

"Good night Maka, this will all get better. I promise," he mumbled to her as he fell asleep.


	2. Nosebleed

So, after this it is technically done, but if you want I could do more with it… let me know! :D

"Do you think it's safe to leave yet?" Soul asked, carefully lifting the curtain from the widow, immediately spotting a few walkers and lowering it again.

"We don't really have much of a choice," Maka said peeking out of the fridge. Soul grunted.

"I guess we should go then…" He trailed off. This time Maka grunted before going to her room to get changed as Soul headed to his.

Soul got changed from him pyjamas to skinny jeans, bike boots and a tshirt quickly before slipping on his leather jacket in hopes that the undead would not be able to bite through it. He threw his door open, walking down the hallway and throwing open Maka's.

While she was changing.

Shit.

Her bra was pretty though, it was red and holy fucking shit, was that black lace?! Where did she get that and could he take it off her?

"Soul!" Maka yelled scandalized at her room mate, who was blatantly staring at her.

Soul immediately snapped out if it at stepped out if the room. Closing the door behind him.

He felt the blood drip down his face and hit his shirt. Shit. Now if it was not obvious before that he liked her body it sure as fuck was now, he thought as he stuffed Kleenex in his nose and pinched it to stop the bleeding.

—-

Maka was embarrassed. Soul had walked in on her while she was changing. Soul. Her roommate and crush. And he had been staring at her, like actually staring, not glancing or happening to see, staring. If this was not the zombie apocalypse and the phone lines weren't down, she would phone Liz immediately. Liz would know what to do, but for all Maka knew Liz was dead and she would have to deal with this problem on her own.

She quickly finished getting dressed, hastily replacing her pyjama shorts with full length jeans (not her skinny jeans, she did not need Soul looking at her like that right now, especially when they would be surrounded by zombies, so bootcut it was). She fixed her shirt before taking a deep breath and stepping out the door. Somehow this was scarier than facing the zombie that was her father.

She swung the door open.

"Soul," she called out. Her voice echoing in their small apartment causing his head to pop out if the bathroom, quickly followed by the rest of him.

She was sure her face was burning, he even had a light blush. Before he could open his mouth and say something uncool and embarrassing she saw the blood in his shirt.

"Oh, my god! Soul are you hurt!?" She asked panic ringing in her voice as she pointed at the front of his shirt.

"What?" Soul asked, confused before following her finger to the incriminating red spots on his chest. "Oh, this. I umm… Just, uh, got… You know, a nosebleed," he rushed out, stuttering.

Maka looked surprised and at her surprised face Soul turned even more tomato like, his skin almost matching his bloody red eyes. Maka giggled. She gave Soul a nosebleed. She gave Soul a nosebleed!

He flushed darker.

It was adorable.

He was adorable.

Wait what?

Maka mentally hit her self.

"You should probably change your shirt," Maka explained to Soul when she recived a questioning stare at her longer than acceptable ogling. "It's covered in blood, they might smell it,"

Soul smirked. Well, that could not be good, Maka thought before he pulled his sweater off leaving him shirtless in the hallway.

He had nice abs Maka noted.

Very nice abs.

She mentally slapped herself again before turning away and walking down the hall. Soul's smirk was much to wide.

As she stalked away she heard his laughter and him digging around in his drawer for a new shirt.

Later when they were all properly dressed and bloodstain free the opened the door. The door swung open slowly as Maka gripped her baseball bat, Soul standing weaponlessly behind her. He felt useless.

As Maka stepped in to the hallway, he followed and both breathed a sigh if relief when the hallway was clear of any movement. Their relied quickly turned to choking coughs as Spirit _was dead in the hallway and it was disgusting. Maka pulled Soul by the arm around her fathers body and down to the stairs before giving him her bat, violently pulling off her bandana and throwing up. He almost joined her heaving on to the ground. Almost. _

Instead he rested his hand in her back and rubbed soothing circles on her spine until he passed the clasp of her bra and he immediately removed his hand, the memory of her from earlier filling his mind as he pulled away.

She had stopped throwing up now, Soul noted. She was also shaking. He reluctantly shifted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The blonde leaned against him.

When she recovered, Soul gently kissed her on the forehead, causing said girl to blush cutely as he tied her bandana around her face once more. His own blocking his blush before he stood up and offered her a hand up, which she took.

Than they moved on farther down the stairs and out to the lobby.

The street was crawling with zombies. Maka could see five from were they where and knowing from _the walking dead, her and Soul's favourite tv show before this happened (even if they got power back, they would never watch that show again) that there could be several more just out of view. _

She was reluctant to open the door.

Soul felt the same. He pulled her in for a quick hug (he wanted a kiss) before she yanked the door open and dived at a zombie. She angled her bat just right, snapping the zombie's neck, causing it to crumble to the ground.

She felt sick but she kept moving. There was a small corner store two blocks away. They just had to raid that, they could run in fill their backpacks and run out. Simple.

There were only a few more zombies on the way there, however they did here screaming and gunshots in the distance, they were carefully silent. At that, Soul grabbed her hand and walked quicker. They made it to the store with little excitement. When they arrived they found a dead cashier and a couple of zombie customers who where quickly taken care of.

Soul immediately started stuffing his backpack with various canned items (as well as some junk food when Maka was not looking.

They wrapped up their business in the store quickly before barricading the doors shut and heading home.

As they jogged home, Soul found a crow bar lying on the ground. He took it, have it a test swing before noticing a zombie nearby, he crept up behind the dead and smacked it hard over the head. It crumbled to the ground and they kept moving, not stopping to see if it really was dead before rushing back to their apartment.

When they got their they rushed up the stairs and unlocked the door. Once safe inside, They both released breaths they did not know they were holding.

Soul laughed awkwardly. "I thought we were gonna die," he got out between his laughs, untying his bandana.

"Me too," Maka agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. Soul hugged her back for a few minuets, all the while thinking, debating if he should kiss her or not. He was leaning towards kissing her, her lips where right there and she was hugging him very tightly for a very long time, that must mean something, right?! They also could be dead tomorrow, he thought moodily as he tightened his grip on her ever so slightly before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

Her bright green eyes where windows to her soul. It was a bright, happy, pure, innocent soul, the complete opposite to his. He reached his hand up to her face and cupped her check for a moment before reaching around her head and untying her red bandana as well before dropping it to the floor. Maka looked at him questioningly but before she could comment his lips where on hers, soft and gentle but tinted with desperation. She was frozen at first, stiffening in his arms but she quickly relaxed and she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around her neck and her fingers tangling in the fine hairs of his neck. She never wanted this to end, she thought as his tongue brushed her lips.

After what felt like hours, they pulled away, a small string of saliva still connecting then. Soul laughed once more and smiled but this time it was a hopeful laugh. His smile was returned by Maka, who held him tightly in her arms and stared into his eyes, hers displaying her soul and all her love for him. He knew his probably looked the same. He leaned down and chastely kissed her once more, this kiss was full of hope.


End file.
